


To Serve Any Master

by fueledbyquarantine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Lingerie, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Small Penis, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyquarantine/pseuds/fueledbyquarantine
Summary: The Inquisitor, upon hearing of Cullen's past misdeeds and observing his current unfortunate opinions on mages, decides to give him a better purpose.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, Male Hawke/Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To quote one of my favorite YouTube videos: Guess what! Cullen is shit, and Anders was right. The Templar order can get stuffed.  
> Obviously this has a lot of Highly questionable consent, and so beware of that before you start reading. I wrote this and various similarly horny stories while I was bored out of my skull in quarantine this summer, and I'm finally getting around to making a separate account from my main one to post them gradually. This chapter is about a third of what I have written, so expect at least 2-3 more chapters.

Itwasit Adaar narrowed his eyes as he watched Commander Cullen stroll through the courtyard, casually stopping to chat with a small group of off-duty soldiers he met along the way. He had never trusted the man and the perfect Chantry boy image he projected, a feeling which had only intensified after meeting with Hawke. The Champion had been horrified to hear that Cullen was in charge of the Inquisition’s forces, explaining his cruelty to mages and erratic behavior when he had served under Knight-Commander Meredith in Kirkwall. This revelation solidified the plans that had already been swirling in the Inquisitor’s mind since the moment he first laid eyes on Cullen Rutherford: he would have to find a way to prove that the man was unworthy of the power given to him that he might be replaced with someone who hadn’t been complicit in the imprisonment, torture, and murder of countless innocent mages. And really, it was a shame that such a nice body was controlled by such a corrupted mind that seemed hell-bent on covering and distorting it.

  
He started with the library, enlisting Dorian’s help under the guise of seeking some way to convince sceptical followers of Corypheus and the Venatori to see the error of their ways and join the Inquisition, albeit in a way that would perhaps… bend their will in a way that was less than ethical. Dorian had been game enough, providing Adaar with several promising looking tomes. He had almost given up hope after scanning through the first two books without any sign of a fitting spell, but near the end of the third spell book he finally found what he had been looking for: a spell that would allow the caster to gradually bend the will of another to his wishes via subliminal messaging and hypnosis. The baseline of the spell involved extensive conditioning of the subject before taking any real action, so Adaar prepared the first steps of that process the next day.

  
His first move was to set up an almost inaudible sound projection spell that would activate whenever Cullen was around a large group of people with a lot of background noise or when he was fast asleep at night; only Cullen would be able to hear it, and even then it wasn’t loud enough for him to realize anything was amiss. This was intended to gradually render the target’s mind more malleable and open to suggestion, ensuring success without permanent mental damage upon later steps of the spell. The book said to wait at least a week to move forward with the plan, so Adaar went about his business as usual but kept a close eye on Cullen’s movements to make sure all was going to plan.

  
The change was gradual, but more and more Adaar noticed the Commander stall in the middle of walking somewhere or sitting in a meeting, his eyes glazing over as his mind processed what his hearing could not. At the end of the week, Adaar was more than confident that Cullen was ready for the next stage of the spell: small, almost unnoticeable commands inserted into the normal chanting of the projection spell, getting the Commander used to following the orders being placed into his subconscious. First, he made the Commander place the ends of his wooden pens in his mouth when he thought, gradually ramping up the suggestion until Cullen spent more time sucking on his writing utensils than writing with them. Next, he had Cullen make some slight changes to his wardrobe; less ill-fitting clothing, full armor, and ragged cloaks, more and more skin-tight white shirts, form fitting pants, and a nice, new fur-trimmed cloak that the Inquisition had recently received as a gift from an Orlesian noble.

  
The next habit Adaar put into the Commander’s head was even better. Every time Cullen spoke with a man, be it a visiting noble, a soldier, or another one of the Inquisitor’s companions, his gaze would automatically shift to the crotch of the other man’s pants. He’d snap out of it eventually with a shake of his head and try to go back to looking at the other man’s face, but every time he would end up ogling the shifting bulge in his companion’s trousers. Next was the thought process that came naturally with the Commander’s new fixation: visualizing what the cock behind that bulge looked like, how it would feel, smell, taste… throughout the course of the month, Adaar slowly shifted Cullen’s thoughts away from the war effort and more towards the cocks of his male conversational partners.

  
In war table meetings, Adaar would take great satisfaction as he leaned back in his chair and spread his legs to get more comfortable, only to glance over at Cullen and catch the man practically salivating as he eyed the sizable bulge in the front of the Inquisitor’s pants. But although the first steps of his plan were being carried out without a hitch, Adaar still wasn’t sure how he would be able to enact the last part of the spell without attracting suspicion, especially from Cassandra. As it turned out, he needn’t have worried at all, because Cassandra herself provided him with the solution he needed.

  
With the revelation of Cullen’s lyrium withdrawals, Adaar finally had the excuse he needed to see the former templar removed from his position as commander of the Inquisition’s troops. He simply strengthened Cullen’s already prevalent attention lapses during important meetings and sparring to the point where it was clear to anybody who bothered to look that not only was the Commander not doing his job, but in attempting to do so he was becoming a danger to himself and others. Under the guise of concern for Cullen’s well-being, he arranged a meeting with the man in his quarters after dinner one evening. The Commander looked nervous as he entered the room, greeting the Inquisitor curtly before taking a seat in the armchair opposite Adaar’s desk.

  
“Commander, I think you and I both know why I’ve called you into my quarters this evening,” Adaar said levelly, making direct eye contact.

  
“Yes Inquisitor, I understand that the symptoms of my withdrawal have finally made it impossible for me to fully commit to my position as Commander. I am completely prepared to resign my post to someone more suited to the task, and I have a full list of suitable alternatives if you would be willing to consider my council on the matter.”

  
“Thank you for your willingness to work with me on this, Cullen. Please understand that this is out of a desire to help you with your problems as much as it is to secure the efficiency and safety of the Inquisition’s forces. In fact, I have a suggestion that I think might help you with your withdrawal symptoms, if you would be interested in alternative methods of treatment,” Adaar responded with a friendly smile.

  
“Of course, Inquisitor. If there’s some way for me to lessen my symptoms in order for me to continue to help the Inquisition even after my removal from my post, I would be more than willing to consider it,” Cullen replied, his eyes wide with something resembling excitement at the prospect of lessening the worrying side effects of his lyrium withdrawal. Adaar smirked internally… if only he knew.

  
“Excellent. It’s just a traditional Tal-Vashoth method of meditation, so we could even try now if you’d like to see how it works?”

  
Cullen hesitated, clearly taken aback, but agreed readily enough. “Alright, what do I have to do?”

  
“Start by sitting on the rug with your hands flat on your legs,” Adaar began, smiling as Cullen hurried to kneel before him in the requested position. “Then slowly breathe in… and out…”

  
He guided Cullen through the stages of hypnosis, starting with guided breathing, then relaxing each part of his body, then releasing his conscious mind and inhibitions as Adaar counted from 10 to 0. Finally, Cullen was motionless and calm in front of him, completely under his control.

  
“Cullen, why did you agree to this?”

  
“To… to help with my lyrium addiction,” Cullen said sleepily, frowning a bit.

  
“Yes, that’s right. Now Cullen, I want you to imagine that you’re slowly drinking from a vial of lyrium. It feels so good, doesn’t it? The feeling of that liquid sliding down your throat as you wrap your lips around the lip of the bottle?”

  
“Yes… I love it so much…” Cullen responded breathily.

  
“The lyrium tastes so good, but as you drink it it begins to turn cloudy and thick until it’s a creamy, white liquid that tastes and feels even better than the lyrium.”  
Cullen moaned, a line of drool running down his chin from his open mouth.

  
“You’re holding the vial in front of your face with both hands, and it slowly becomes long and cylindrical, and thick enough that your hands can barely wrap around it. But you want more of that wonderful liquid you’re drinking, don’t you?”

  
“Yes… yes, I want more,” Cullen gasped, his eyes shifting behind his closed eyelids.

  
“Then you know what you need to do… You need to sink it further and further into your mouth until it reaches the back of your throat, then you need to let go further, until the whole thing is in your mouth and you can feel skin and scratchy hair against your lips. The vial feels less and less like glass and more like skin, and then you realize what it is you’re taking into your mouth. What is it, Cullen?”

  
“It’s… it’s a cock.”

  
“That’s right, you’re sucking cock because you love the feeling of it sliding against your tongue, and you love the taste of cock and the come that comes out of it more than you love the taste of lyrium.”

  
“I love… cock,” Cullen slurred, his mouth slack and glistening.

  
“You’re addicted to sucking cock, and you’ll never experience the symptoms of lyrium withdrawal ever again because you’ve found something that will keep you even more satisfied. And do you know what else you love, Cullen?”

  
“W-what?” Cullen asked dumbly.

  
“You love the feeling of your asshole being split open by a thick cock, fucking you open and pumping you full of come. Your tight little hole is so sensitive, isn’t it? You love being fucked so much that you don’t even need someone to touch your cock anymore to come, you just need a cock stretching your hole and pounding up against your prostate. In fact, you don’t even need to get hard to come anymore. Your useless little cock won’t ever get hard again no matter how turned on you get, but it will still squirt and come all over the place as soon as your needy hole is satisfied.”

  
Adaar watched smugly as the small but growing bulge in Cullen’s pants rapidly retreated, in contrast with the man’s labored breathing.

  
“You look awfully warm in all those clothes Cullen, why don’t you open your eyes, then carefully stand and take your clothes off for me?”

  
Cullen shakily rose to his feet and immediately began stripping until he was completely nude in front of Adaar. His cock was evidently neither a grower nor a shower, as it was slender and maybe 3 inches long flaccid, about the size of Adaar’s pinky finger. Adaar eyed his chest appreciatively, noting that his pecs were already fat enough to look like tits, with puffy, pink nipples.

  
“Your tits are so pretty, Cullen. And your nipples are just as sensitive as your prostate, aren’t they? You love it when someone plays with your nipples, because the more flushed and sore they get the more turned on you are.”

  
Cullen moaned weakly, his limp cock twitching at Adaar’s words.

  
“Come here and kneel between my legs,” Adaar instructed, spreading his thighs apart to make room for Cullen’s not inconsiderable frame. “When I snap my fingers, you will wake up and come out of your trance. You will not consciously remember anything I said to you while you were under, but all of those things still apply. What you will remember is that when you came into the room for the meeting, you couldn’t keep your eyes off of my crotch. When I asked you what was wrong, you begged me to let you suck my cock. I agreed on the condition that you become my personal concubine once I relieved you of your position as commander, and you were so desperate to satisfy your cock addiction that you agreed immediately. You stripped naked, and you were just about to get my cock out of my pants.”

  
Without hesitation, Adaar snapped his fingers. Cullen’s eyes cleared and he blinked in confusion for a moment before his gaze settled on the bulge of Adaar’s cock, only a couple of inches from his face. He reached forward and undid the laces of Adaar’s pants, gasping softly as the Inquisitor’s huge, veiny cock, flushed deep red with arousal, sprang out and slapped against his face. Adaar threaded his hands through Cullen’s hair, maneuvering his head until his mouth was just centimeters away from the head of his cock.

  
“What do you want, Cullen?”

  
“Please, Inquisitor, let me suck your cock. I want it so badly,” Cullen begged, the desperation evident on his face.

  
“Alright, go ahead,” Adaar set nonchalantly.

  
Cullen set to his task with enthusiasm, engulfing the head of Adaar’s cock in his mouth and sucking vigorously. Adaar left him to it for several minutes, appreciating the wet heat of the former Commander’s mouth and the drool glistening on his chin as he bobbed his head up and down. Eventually he decided to ramp things up, and began exerting more force on Cullen’s head to guide his movements. Before long, Adaar was fucking Cullen’s throat vigorously, his balls slapping wetly against the man’s chin with every thrust. Cullen’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy at the sensation.

  
“Play with your little tits for me Cullen; tug and twist at your pretty pink nipples until they’re red and sore,” Adaar ordered breathlessly, his arousal heightening even more as he watched Cullen do as he asked without hesitation, moaning helplessly around the Inquisitor’s cock as he did so. “Will you be a good slut and squirt all over yourself when I come in your mouth Cullen?”

  
Cullen moaned his agreement, his fingers twisting his nipples almost viciously.

  
“You’re such a good little cockslut, Cullen,” Adaar managed to choke out, before he pulled back so that his cock head was squarely on Cullen’s tongue, then shot his load straight into Cullen’s mouth. Cullen’s eyes rolled back in his head, and Adaar could feel a weak splatter of come from his limp little cock as the former Commander followed suit and came just from the taste of come in his mouth and the feeling of his nipples being played with.

  
“Good boy, Cullen,” Adaar said, smiling victoriously at the success of his plan. “Good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke reaps the rewards of his initial conversation with the Inquisitor.

The next few days passed in a fairly normal manner for Adaar, with a few small adjustments. Filling out paperwork and writing letters now became the highlight of his day, as he had convinced the other advisors that the former Commander was now his personal assistant. But instead of helping the Inquisitor sort through the mountain of papers on his desk or file reports, Cullen spent hours on end kneeling under Adaar’s desk keeping his cock warm. The once formidable man’s nose was constantly buried in Adaar’s pubic hair as he kept his mouth still, warm, and wet around the Inquisitor’s cock. Adaar’s cockhead was snugly fitted in Cullen’s throat, but Cullen’s gag reflex had been sufficiently disabled during the first session, leaving his throat lax and open around his master’s cock.

Adaar took to making sure he stayed very well hydrated during these hours, always keeping a mug of water or juice nearby in case he got thirsty. He found that he had a much easier time concentrating on getting work done when he was hydrated, and now it was easier than ever to relieve himself once his body had processed the liquid. Cullen now made no complaint at the sensation of his master’s piss flowing freely into his throat; sometimes Adaar felt like giving Cullen an extra treat and pulled out of his throat before pissing, watching in satisfaction as Cullen guzzled down the hot liquid like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

Adaar always made sure to stretch Cullen’s ass and fit him with a sizeable plug before having him kneel, which was swiftly followed by the pretty jeweled nipple clamps he’d ordered from an Antivan company that specialized in erotic products. Finally, he had Cullen slip on a pair of lacy, see through panties that perfectly displayed the man’s tiny, limp excuse for a cock. It seemed to have gotten even smaller now that it had lain impotent for a few days, seeming more like an oversized clitoris than an actual cock.

Cullen was more than content with his position as a cockwarmer, making no objection as Adaar met with advisors and nobles alike with Cullen kneeling between his thighs suckling gently on his flaccid cock. Fifteen minutes before every war table meeting, Adaar would put away his pen and fuck Cullen’s throat in earnest, coming in his mouth or onto his face before putting himself away and leaving Cullen to compose himself and leave the room to occupy himself however he saw fit; the nipple clamps were too conspicuous to leave on, but the plug always stayed in his hole to keep him stretched and ready. 

One day, Hawke came into Adaar’s chambers to consult with him about something; a minute before he was supposed to arrive, Adaar activated the rune in the base of Cullen’s plug for the day and looked down with satisfaction to see the man’s pretty brown eyes widen in alarm as his hole spasmed around the sudden vibration. Adaar smiled down at him and cupped the back of his head, pressing Cullen’s nose even more firmly to the skin of his pelvis before looking up at the noise of the door opening. Hawke climbed the stairs at a leisurely pace, taking a seat in the chair across from Adaar’s desk without prompting when he reached it.

“Hawke,” Adaar greeted warmly, having formed a pretty good bond with his fellow mage over the past month. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Hawke grinned at him. “I can’t believe you actually managed to convince Cassandra that Cullen wasn’t… a good fit for a position of power.”

Adaar grinned back, although his smile was a bit more shark-like. “Once I had the proper tools it wasn’t difficult, even if she and I had drastically different reasons to find a replacement.”

“How did you manage it?” Hawke asked, his eyes alight with curiosity and no small amount of schadenfreude. 

“I dug up an old spell book with a section on subliminal messaging and hypnosis, which allowed me to make it seem like his symptoms were worsening, among… other things,” Adaar replied, reaching down to card his hand through Cullen’s hair. He was unconcerned about his pet overhearing all of this, having long since conditioned his mind to filter out any mention of his hypnosis.

“...What else did you do?” Hawke asked, his eyes beginning to take on a knowing look.

Adaar paused, trying to think of the best way to pull off this particular big reveal. He decided to draw out the suspense a bit. “Close your eyes for a moment.”

As soon as the Champion’s eyes were closed, Adaar pulled Cullen off of his cock and ushered him out from under the desk to kneel in front of Hawke instead. “Alright, you can open them now.”

Hawke’s eyes opened comically at the sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes: Cullen Rutherford, naked save for a pair of silky pink panties, a pair of bejeweled nipple clamps on his puffy red nipples, his mouth slack and his chin covered in drool.

“Cullen, would you like to suck Hawke’s cock?”

“Yes, please,” Cullen responded eagerly, his eyes glued to the growing bulge in Hawke’s pants. Hawke flashed another disbelieving glance at Adaar, but wasted no time in unlacing his pants and ushering Cullen forward to sink blissfully down on his cock.

“Feel free to fuck his throat,” Adaar said. “He loves it.”

As Hawke followed Adaar’s suggestion, guiding Cullen on and off his cock with a firm grip in his hair, Adaar nudged Cullen’s panties aside and deactivated the rune on his plug, pulling it out with a slick popping noise. He reached for the small bottle of oil he now kept in his pocket at all times, slicked his cock up, and slid into Cullen’s tight hole without hesitation. Cullen gave a wanton moan around Hawke’s cock, his body unsure whether to fuck his mouth forward onto Hawke’s cock or backwards into Adaar’s. They didn’t give him much choice, of course, spitroasting him in tandem so one pulled out as the other fucked back in. Adaar leaned forward and plucked off the nipple clamps, replacing them with his own pulling and twisting fingers. Cullen was now constantly moaning and whimpering around Hawke’s cock, much to the Champion’s delight.

Hawke came first, having had a head start (no pun intended), pulling out and spurting all over Cullen’s slack, drooling mouth. Cullen wasted no time in cleaning up the mess with his tongue, mewling as Adaar shifted backward so Cullen was riding him in reverse cowgirl position.

“Aw, you have such a cute little cock, Cullen!” Hawke exclaimed, pulling down the waistband of his panties to reveal his limp, pink little cock. “Although it’s hardly an actual cock compared to what most men have… maybe we’ll call it a cocklet, huh?”

Cullen flushed with humiliation, but that didn’t stop his cocklet from spurting weakly onto his stomach as Adaar pumped a huge load into the wet, clutching heat of Cullen’s body. They both lay there, winded for a moment before Adaar eased Cullen off of him, drawing a whine of distress from the smaller man. Shushing him, Adaar slid the plug back into his now gaping hole to keep any of his come from escaping, pulling his panties back into place. He stood with a sigh and returned to his desk chair.

“Cullen, come here and warm my cock.”

Cullen crawled over, his face flushed a deep pink, and took the Inquisitor’s cock back into his throat without a complaint. Hawke, having tucked himself away again and relaxed back onto his chair, stood up and came over to Adaar, offering him a hand to shake. 

“Although this isn’t entirely what I envisioned when I explained what needed to be done… I certainly can’t complain about the results or the side effects. I’m impressed.”

Adaar shook his hand firmly. “Glad to be of service,” he said with a wink. “Feel free to drop by any time if you’d like to blow off a little stress.”

“Will do!” Hawke replied, sauntering back down the stairs with a jaunty salute.


End file.
